Electro Boy: The begginning
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Vince is a gulible fool, and after sticking a knife in a toaster he suddenly gets knocked - litterally, into a world of Bullet proof Capes, Electric Gloves and rocket Boots as well as evil villans and questionable powers.


Wow, this is one heck of an absence but I felt like I should post something here, at least _once _in a while. I am however still on LiveJournal and if you want to find me search 'Buttonsmagoo' I'll be happy to add you! So without further ado, here we are...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Boosh, so go away - though I give 'Sparkieschteff' the proud title of 'Queen of the Crumb Fairies.' considering she came up the fantastic idea!

xx

Vince bounded around the kitchen, his head nodding along to some rubbish on the radio which he didn't quite care about, something about pimps and bitching hoes, though he did like the tune… kind of. Either way, everything was good that day, the miserable weather had subsided for now and the sun had finally woken up and pushed the crude clouds away, shining across London and giving the city that beautiful crisp morning glow, the morning dew glinting under the soft light. Vince had woken up in a good mood, and so did the other occupants of the flat, whom had scattered about the place, watching telly, in the bathroom or already out getting milk from the shop… this was Bollo. Vince placed the jar of peanut butter down on the side and pressed the slider down on the toaster, lifting his arms up and doing a full spin of the kitchen making aeroplane noises, stopping embarrassed as Howard stepped in the kitchenette coughing, acknowledging his presence.

'Delta kchhzzzz,' Howard laughed, mimicking a walking talkie going out of range, 'Well little man, you're very cheerful this morning – what's the special occasion?'

'Nope!' Vince smiled, opening a draw and pulling a knife out, unscrewing the lid of the peanut butter, 'I'm just happy, the sunshine is out!'

'Sunshine kid.' Howard added, 'Oh Vince, don't lick the knife that's rude!' Howard sighed as Vince licked the peanut butter off the end of the knife.

'Oh well, it's tasty.'

'So then, why toast – you never eat toast!' Howard smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down on it, smiling as Vince munched through a mouthful of toast, holding his hand out as he chewed animatedly, he swallowed and smiled.

'Well, ever since I found out that toast makes Crumb Fairies I've been eating it more and more!' Vince smiled, nibbling on a piece of crust that had snapped of the edge of the hardened bread.  
'Crumb…fairies?' Howard questioned.

'Yeah, it's genius! Naboo told me about them, he said that if you stick something in the toaster… like this knife then it sets them free, like this you see…' Vince smiled as he turned around and jammed the knife in the toaster Howard all the while screaming him to stop, though it was too late because a flash of light, a loud crack and a million orange sparks later Vince crashed to the floor, his right arm reddened severely, and his eyes clamped shut, the toaster was smoking as a small fire erupted from the top.

Howard jumped up from his seat, running towards to toaster first putting the fire out with a damp tea towel, before dropping to the floor and stroking Vince's hair, shaking as he didn't know what to do.

The recovery position, yes that would be a good start Howard thought as he began to move Vince gently into the position.

Howard stood upright after helping the younger man, who had been knocked unconscious. Howard crouched back down and studied his right arm, the skin already starting to blister as the electricity pulsated through Vince's delicate skin, a scar for life – Vince wouldn't like that. Oh God, Vince.

'Naboolio!' Howard screamed, jumping into the room and ripping the paper from his hands. 'How dare you tell him something like that?' Howard shouted, dragging the tiny shaman into the kitchen.

'What?' He lisped back, not yet noticing Vince's unconscious form on the floor.

'The fucking crumb fairies!' Howard shouted, watching as Naboo's face fell.

'Oh God, he actually believed me.'

'You knew he would, he's an idiot! You've gotta help him, oh God… what's going to happen to him!?' Howard stressed, as he dropped to the floor, taking to stroking Vince's lifeless form, caressing his warm cheeks. He was still warm, this was good.

'He should be fine, just a small shock – it could've been worse, it could've been lightening.'

'It could've been fucking better.'

'Sorry Howard, okay uhm… help me bring him to his bed, we'll monitor him from here.' Naboo sighed, as he gently picked Vince up by the ankles, Howard taking the upper half, stressing about the younger mans condition, all the while unaware that Vince Noir was having quite sweet dreams.


End file.
